Mia Dearden
History Mia Dearden: 1997 - 2013 Mia Dearden was the child of Liam Dearden, the youngest brother of Moira Queen (née Dearden), and his young wife Isabel. The athletic Mia was raised by her parents in St. Roch until she was twelve years old. During her summer break between sixth and seventh grade, Mia overheard her dad confront her mom about an unusual test result he had received at a routine doctor's appointment. The result had proven that he could not have been Mia's father and demanded to know the truth. Before Mia's mother told her tale, Mia's eavesdropping was noticed. Panicked, Mia thought her parents would be getting divorced soon. For weeks, she didn't know what to say or do. She was confused, but that turned to fear when her parents hired an Ex-Special Forces guy to work as Mia's bodyguard, a man named Cole Cash. It is safe to say that Mia didn't know what was going to happen with her parents, so she focused on getting to know her bodyguard. He was a very different sort of person that any other Mia had encountered in her life. Mia was truly fascinated with Cole, even if the feeling was not mutual. One day after school, while returning home, Mia's bodyguard realized something was amiss, but it was too late. Mia being the entitled brat she was, ignored Cole and walked in with a dismissive scoff. Inside, Mia saw two strange men. The men's presence was alarming enough to cause Mia to scream, but the sight of her parents brutally murdered at the men's feet made her downright catatonic. Mia would have been abducted or killed in that vulnerable moment if it had to been for the intervention of Cole. Mia was uncertain what happened, but when she came out of it, she was in the corner of an Opal City roadside bathroom watching Cole Cash digging a bullet out of his shoulder. Once he realized Mia was alert, Cole insisted she level with him. Mia didn't have much to share, but she did what she could. Satisfied, Cole had Mia help stitch him up and then they hit the road for Star City, intending to seek the help of Mia's rich cousin, Oliver Queen. During her journey, Cole tossed away his kiddie gloves, and gave Mia a brutal wake-up call. Her training had begun.Oracle Files: Mia Dearden (1/2) Speedy: 2013 - Present While on the run from her parent’s killer, Mia’s bodyguard, Cole Cash got wind of a black market bounty put on them and decided to go into hiding near Blue Valley, Colorado. The two held up in a mountain cabin, surviving on roots and poached animals. During this time, Cole taught Mia many survival skills and to conserve ammunition, he taught her to use a bow instead of a gun. After a month of mountain living, Mia began to actually excel in her training. Before the winter was over, it was clear that Mia was a better archer than Cole ever was. When winter was out, the two fell victim to a group of mercenaries led by an expert human trafficker known as “Harvest”. Harvest’s men ravaged the cabin, lighting it on fire to smoke out the occupants. When that didn’t work, they unloaded gunfire into the cabin, hitting Cole. Scared at losing Cole, Mia surrendered, hoping to get medical attention for Cole, but instead they left him in the burning cabin to die and made off with Mia. Surprisingly, Harvest did not bring her to her parents’ killers as he had received a better offer from Debra Sinclair. Taken to “The House”, Mia was infected with MacGregor’s Syndrome and introduced to many other orphans or runaways ranging in age from 13-17; and all infected with MacGregor’s to keep them from acting out or escaping. Due to the difficult to acquire medicine (created by Victor Fries to treat the incurable disease), most of the children were angels out of the arena and hellions inside, fighting to be champion just for extra table rations. For two years, Mia fought her peers for sport. When big events would call for lethal force, Mia refused to take a life and was withheld her treatment between matches. By the time Cole and Oliver were able to track Mia down and rescue her, she had progressed to State III and was in rough shape. Oliver gave Mia the best treatment money can buy and she made a rather “Speedy” recovery, returning to Stage I. Then, Mia decided that she wanted to put her arena skills to good use…Oracle Files: Mia Dearden (2/2) Threat Assessment Resources * Expert Survivalist, Archer and Tracker * Remarkable Athletic and Agile * Well-Trained Martial Artist and Swordsman * Highly Resilient and Stubborn * Expert Motorcyclist, Driver and Pilot * Expert in Personal Fitness and Nutrition * Assorted Array of Trick Arrows and Gadgets Trivia and Notes Trivia * Mia's best friend in the world is Emiko Queen. She is also close with Connor Hawke, Kid Eternity, and Conner Kent. * She sometimes hangs out with the Supergals (Mia Kent, Natasha Irons and Traci Bandyopadhyay). * Mia is close friends with Roy Harper and Artemis Crock but feels bad that she never sees them. * Mia has a crush on Conner Kent, having developed a close friendship after she impressed him on a mission. * Mia likes to hang out with the underclassmen. She feels a bit out of her league with the older Titans and feels like she can be a big help to them. * Mia wants to become a full time Titans mentor when she graduates and wants to be the fitness instructor. Notes * Mia's comic counterpart is afflicted with HIV. Roy felt this was a very sensitive topic (and also a very dated reference) so her origin was changed and she caught MacGregor's Syndrome. This is also a way to show that Victor Fries' research did some good for the world, as it provided treatment for a deadly disease. * Mia Dearden was the inspiration for Thea Queen in the Arrowverse, but in Earth-27 they are two separate characters. * Mia's mother, Isabel Rose, is likely a nod to Isabel Rochev, a character from the Arrow TV Show that used Rose Wilson's Ravager identity. * Her "Sofia Cordon" alias is a nod to a character from Grifter, Vol. 3. Links and References * Appearances of Mia Dearden * Character Gallery: Mia Dearden Category:Characters Category:Team Arrow Members Category:Titans Members Category:Composite Character Category:Martial Arts Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Americans Category:Archery Category:Star Citian Category:Jumper Category:Female Characters Category:Dearden Family Category:Illness Category:Tracking Category:Height 5' 7" Category:27th Reality Category:Secret Identity